A dream of us  the very thought of you
by kadaj1989
Summary: The song The very thought of you by Vic Mignogna played while I lay asleep, and in my dreams came a story.


**The song The very thought of you by Vic Mignogna played while I lay asleep, and in my dreams came a story. **

_**At the very thought of you a smile surrounds my face**_

i had a dream last night. A Dream about seeing you again. i was sitting there, in a chair at the mall right outside Sears waiting for your arrival.

_**The very thought of you commands my heart to race**_

my heart was beating so very fast, i thought it were about to explode.

_**And I forget the yesterdays that broke me in two Cause even they couldn't chase off the very thought of you.**_

When you finally arrived, you snuck up behind me just as i was standing to go get a drink out of the vending machine near by. Wrapping your arms around me you nipped at my earlobe before whispering in a sing~song kind of voice, "guess who?"

_**At just a glance from you my knees begin to weaken**_

Before even looking, i knew right away who it was. I spoke your name, "Kaylyn" with a smile on my face. As I turned around i felt as though my knees were going to give out. as if my bones were turning into mush, and I were melting into a puddle upon the floor.

_**At a glance from you I have a rough time speakin' Cause I feel a hundred things and say just a few But each one begins with the very thought of you**_

I was about to tell you, how happy I was to see you. I was going to tell you, how much I really love you. But then you looked at me with those pretty eyes, and my words became broken and scattered. My mind couldn't think, I really couldn't speak. I felt like a total blubbering idiot.

_**And at the thought of you the loneliness is shattered And I can see what mattered all along **_

Climbing into my car, you took my hand telling me how excited you were about spending the weekend with me before turning to look at my radio. I told you to turn it on whatever station you liked, as long as it had no rap. And as i drove down the road you started looking at my Mix CD's seeing what was on them. Once we got to my house I led you up to my room to show you where we'd be sleeping the nights you were here. Watching you set your bag of clothes down on the floor, i began to stair at the wall, i couldn't believe you were here, in my room, with me. I knew it had to be come kind of trick.

_**I'm not too sure about too much Cause people change too fast But you're in control and in my soul The memory will always last **_

Taking in a deep breath before feeling you nip at my neck to snap me out of the daze i seemed to be stuck in. Letting out a light squeak as I quickly turned around. I looked at you, right in the eyes, and again, i felt as though i were going to melt. After a day of fun and games with my 360, and PS2. I felt the need to use my Alter, to see if this were true. I lit the candles one by one, along with some incense. But i was soon distracted by the feeling of teeth biting down onto my shoulder, not too hard, yet not too soft, just enough to feel some pain, but it wasn't unbearable.

_**Because at the very thought of you the stars applaud above me**_

Gasping, I fell backwards into your arms where you proceeded to hold me, it felt so natural, it felt so right. So i stayed there, nuzzled into your warm embrace. Letting out a sigh of contentment i let you play with my hair, before smoothing it back to kiss my forehead so soft, and so sweet.

_**And I've dreamed that you might someday choose to love me Could be just another dream that will never come true **_

After a while of sitting there in your arms, breathing in the sweet aroma you carry, mixed with the incense that filled the room, I stood and stretched, letting out a squeak at the end as i almost always do. Walking over to my dresser, i pulled out a t-shirt before walking into another part of my room to change into my pj's.

_**But I won't let go of the very thought of you **_

Nails began to rake down my back, i could feel the sweet tingle of the stinging sensation as i turned to look at her, "I told you...you shouldn't have told me" she spoke as i began to chuckle a little. Finally, after i changed into my PJ's, I climbed into bed. the room was dark, and so very cold, causing my teeth to chatter. I could feel you scoot closer before wrapping your arms around me to help warm me. I looked at you, and quickly i kissed you. feeling the blush rise to my cheeks i hid my face and took in a deep breath. Opening my eyes again i saw you were not there, in fact i was alone, it had been a dream. a Dream that i could never forget.

_**No I won't let go of the very thought of you**_


End file.
